Falling for You
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Bagaimana jika ada seorang lelaki yang berani menantang dunia untuk jatuh cinta pada bintang dunia, idola terkemuka yang dipuja-puja? / "Kan, sudah sering kubilang, cintaku tidak punya harapan. Orang yang ku—uhm-su-suka, bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku. Kalaupun dia tahu, dia tidak akan ingat." / Warning: Genderbender, AU Showbiz, republish from CAFEIN, etc.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 _ **I will survive~ ;)**_

 _ **Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, genderbend!FurihataKouki, OOC, OC, cliché, typo(s), absurd, fail-romance, etc.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read**_ **! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 _/flashback/_

 _"A-a-aku takut..."_

 _"Tapi kau yang paling ringan dan punya teknik_ Flier _untuk_ rolled-jump. Fighting _!"_

 _"Ukh."_

 _"Kami akan menangkapmu, jangan khawatir, Furi."_

 _"Uh-uhm, ah, maaf aku menginjak-"_

 _"Iya, pegangan saja padaku. Hei, kau, pegang_ Flier ontop _kita juga!"_

"Ha-hai', Senpai!"

 _"U-uh, a-aku berhasil!"_

 _"Yeaaah! Kami tahu kami dapat mengandalkanmu, Furihata!"_

 _"Coba lompat, Furi! Kami tangkap!"_

 _"Uh-hi—KYAAAA!"_

 _"FURIHATAAAA!"_

 _BRAK._

 _Basah._

 _Erangan kesakitan. "Ah. Hampir saja."_

 _Furihata Kouki lamat mengerjap mata, penyalamatnya memburam di pelupuk mata. Tangisnya meleleh, sepanas lava dari ledakan kawah yang membendung segala ketakutannya._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Furihata pingsan seketika._

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 _ **Republish (edited) from CAFEIN**_ **,**

 **.**

 **Falling for You**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

"Furi- _chan_. FURI- _CHAN_!"

Furihata tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia bersin ketika alas bedak membedaki wajahnya. _Make up artist_ -nya mengomeli Momoi yang melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Furihata, menggerutu sebal karena harus _redo_ poles _lipgloss_ merah muda bening (rasa ceri, dan ini lipgloss Aida yang memilihkan) di bibir mungil sang _lead-vocal_ mudi yang disesatkan lamunan.

"Kaudengar kata kami tidak, sih?"

Teguran Momoi memoleskan merah muda natural di pipi tersebut. Furihata merona, menggeleng malu. "Ma-maaf."

Acchan tertawa. "Ahahaha. _Saa suga_ , Furi- _chan_. Kamu sedang memikirkan siapa, hayoooo?"

Furihata berkelit dari telunjuk yang hendak mencolek pipinya. "A-aku tidak me-memikirkan si-siapa-siapa, kok."

"Ah, Kou- _chan_ selalu bilang begitu." Alex, member yang paling tua berkomentar seraya mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang lelaki." Riko menimpali.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Furihata berkeringat dingin ketika _make-up artist-_ nya memelototinya untuk mengatupkan bibir.

"Kamu mengerti resiko jadi figur publik, bukan? Dikejar paparazzi, dikuntit _stalker_ , digilai fans yang seringkalu terlalu posesif, dibenci _haters_ juga. Imbasnya, kita jadi milik dunia. Dan bahkan untuk jatuh cinta saja kita disalahkan." Momoi bertutur.

Furihata mengangguk. Tentu ia paham hal tersebut.

"Lelaki juga jadi takut jatuh cinta pada kita secara pribadi dan frontal karena kita terkesan tidak tergapai, tidak selevel, dan bahkan takut diamuk penggemar kita," terang Acchan lagi.

Riko mendesah. "Makanya, kami membayangkan, bagaimana kalau ada lelaki yang berani menantang dunia untuk jatuh cinta pada kita?"

"Be-berani menantang dunia ... u-untuk jatuh cinta?" Furi bercermin, memerhatikan polesan make-up naturalnya dan membenarkan untaian poni rambutnya. Penampilannya tidak memalukan.

"Sudah begitu, lelaki yang kita suka juga! KYAAAA!" Momoi menjerit histeris, melompat girang bersama Micchan.

Alex mendengus geli. "Apa ada lelaki seperti itu di masa ini?"

"Tidak ada salahnya membayangkan orang yang kita suka akan melakukan itu untuk kita, Alex- _Nee_." Riko ringan menanggapi.

Alex tersenyum seraya mengelap kacamata dengan frame modis miliknya. "Itu, kan, kalian. Aku tidak punya lelaki yang kusuka atau kucinta."

Micchan meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara, gelang-gelang bergemerincing heboh. "Aaaaah! Bayangkan kalau Akashi- _Senchou_ yang melakukan itu untukku!"

Momoi terkikik. "Hei, katanya kamu sudah _move on_ dari Akashi- _kun_ ke Midorima- _kun_."

Acchan terbelalak. "A-apaaa?! Itu aku yang suka Midorima- _kun_!"

Semua menoleh pada Acchan, _sweatdrop_.

Micchan menggeleng. "Bukan, Sacchan. Kise- _kun_ yang kumaksud. Dia tampan sekali. Masa tidak ada satu pun lelaki yang bisa kaubayangkan melakukan hal seberani itu untukmu seorang?"

Momoi menggelengkan kepala, wajah merona parah. "Te-Tetsu- _kun_ —"

" _Mou_ , kalian ini kita bakal konser malah memikirkan itu melulu!" Riko mengerucutkan bibir, ia menyisiri poninya dengan jepit rambut.

Alex tertawa, menepuk gemas bahu Riko. "Kau juga membayangkan Hyuga- _kun_? Atau Kiyoshi- _kun_?"

"TI-TIDAK! KA-KATA SIAPA?! Alex- _nee_ , co-coba tentukan antara Kagami- _kun_ dan Himuro- _kun_!"

"Woy, mereka cuma muridku yang dulu privat denganku!"

Mereka terus berdebat. Furihata tergelincir ke jurang kenangan. Manajer mereka, Nijimura, galak meneriaki dari _backstage_ untuk segera bersiap memulai 1st ever Japan Tour mereka di Tokyo.

" _Nee_ , bagaimana dengan Furi- _chan_?"

Micchan tersenyum padanya, Furihata meringis. Bangkit berdiri, mengabaikan decit perih di hatinya. Tersenyum setengah hati.

"Kan, sudah sering kubilang, cintaku tidak punya harapan. Orang yang ku—uhm-su-suka, bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku. Kalaupun dia tahu, dia tidak akan ingat."

Furihata memejamkan mata dalam kegelapan, mendengar gegap-gempita para penggemar yang menggila dan mengelu-elukan nama mereka, mengenyahkan siluet seorang pemuda yang hanya ia ketahui sebatas pelupuk mata—tidak pernah mengenal seluk-beluk persona penuh pesonanya.

.

#~**~#

.

 _/flashback/_

 _"Kaichou, sebentar lagi Anda harus memberi pidato untuk upacara sebagai Kaichou dan Siswa Teladan."_

 _"Aku mengerti. Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."_

 _"Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Akashi? Sudah tidak akan ada siapa-siapa lagi."_

 _"Siapa tahu ada yang terlambat. Dan yang terlambat di hari pertama harus dihukum, Shintarou. Kau duluan bersama yang lain."_

 _"Jangan terlambat dan jangan terlalu sadis menghukum—bila ada yang tidak beruntung datang terlambat, Akashi. Kami duluan, nanodayo."_

 _"Tidak akan."_

 _Hening._

 _Bunga Sakura menyerbak wangi, harumnya mengawang di udara, seseorang bersandar pada salah satu batang kokoh pohonnya—bersidekap._

 _Lima menit. Berbalik, baru selangkah._

 _Derap langkah._

 _Tarik-hela napas yang kasar. Rusuh. Pekik gesekan sepatu dengan material besi. Tangis ketakutan._

 _Sang ketua mendongak, tertegun._

 _Ada gadis dengan rambut yang lebih berantakan dari tatanan rimbun Sakura yang melebati puncak pohon. Memanjat pagar, berhasil naik, terisak ketakutan—tak bisa turun._

 _"Hei, kau."_

 _Seguk takut terceguk._

 _Bersitatap pertama kali._

 _"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"_

 _Gadis itu mengangkangi pagar sekolah, menurunkan roknya yang hanya mencapai lutut. Pias parasnya._

 _"Sa-saya tahu."_

 _"Kenapa terlambat di hari seperti ini?"_

 _"Sa-saya ... ba-baru di ko-kota i-ini. Ja-jadi, te-tersesat—"_

 _"Alasan bagus."_

 _"—su-sungguh—"_

 _"Setidaknya, turun dulu dari situ. Ah. Aku tidak akan mengintipmu atau apa."_

 _"—u-ukh. A-aku, uhmm—"_

 _Uluran tangan. Rentangan lengan._

 _"Lompatlah."_

 _Desingan tanya, asumsi berlarian liar di benaknya. 'Orang ini mengerikan! YA TUHAN! Tapi kenapa dia mau maunya menolongku—'_

 _"Turun, atau kupanggil Sensei untuk menghukummu."_

 _Tarikan lendir di hidung, bibir mungil yang keras digigiti, tubuh bergetar hebat. Tangan-tangan mungil terbuka, menggapai lengan yang menyambutnya. Dan tubuhnya jatuh ke lengan yang kukuh merengkuh._

 _"Pergilah."_

 _Pelukan dilepaskan. Hangat menguap ke awan. Tidak berpikir dua kali—dan menyempatkan diri mencerna "kenapakenapakenapa", kelopak-kelopak layu Sakura diterobos dan derap langkah mengetukkan ketakutan, panik berlarian ke aula._

 _Pemuda itu tergeming, menghirup wangi lain—terapung di indera penciuman. Wangi polos tak terlupa._

 _Entah siapa yang sebenarnya jatuh._

.

#~**~#

.

Sekian tahun, sang siswa teladan dan ketua organisasi sekolah itu beranjak jadi pemuda dewasa.

"Jelaskan."

Kise menepuk dada bangga. Ia berhasil memaksa (dan menyeret) semua personil _Kiseki no Sedai_ —dan juga teman-teman basket SMA mereka untuk datang menghadiri konser perdana 1st Japan Tour _girlband_ super populer saat ini, DUNK, di Tokyo Dome. 

Teman sekaligus mantan manajer tim basket mereka semasa mengenyam pendidikan di Teikou _Chuugakou_ , Momoi Satsuki, sekarang jadi salah satu _lead-vocal_ untuk _girlband_ tersebut.

Acchan dan Micchan dulu adalah tim _cheerleader_ Teikou yang sering menyemangati tim basket saat bertanding. Ah, Furihata Kouki juga. Furihata terutama—kare na dia adalah salah satu _flier_ yang sering berdiri di puncak piramida dan ceroboh bukan kepalang.

Lain halnya dengan tim Seirin—datang karena diundang mantan manajer tim basket mereka semasa SMA, Furihata Kouki pula.

Kise memandang salah satu orang yang dihormatinya, memegang _lightstick_ warna pelangi di tangan dan tak berekspresi.

"Sudah kubilaaaang, Akashicchi, masa aku perlu menjelaskan lagi, sih?!"

"Hanya tiga jam, Akashi." Aomine menyalakan _official lightstick_ yang diberikan Momoi pra-konser pada mereka. "Daripada kau jadi _Paperwork-seksual_."

"Mau kucungkil matamu?"

"Cih."

"Aku mau datang untuk melihat cewek-cewek cantik dan mereka _dance_ ini-itu. Tapi, apa perlu kita mengayunkan benda sialan ini?!" Emosi Kagami memuncak. Ia nyaris mematahkan _lightstick_ -nya.

Aomine, kesambet sesuatu, kini berseru penuh semangat—dengan kekanakan seperti masa _chuugakou_ -nya. _"Ikkuzo yarou-domoooo!"_ Meninjukan _lightstick_ ke udara.

 _"Ooosu."_ Murasakibara dan Kuroko menuruti gerakan Aomine dengan wajah datar, tanpa semangat.

 _"Ahomine."_ Kagami mendecih.

Aomine tidak peduli. Biasnya, Alex, berdada besar. Dan itu saja yang ia pedulikan.

"Kenapa kaupegang benda itu, Shintarou?" Akashi melirik tajam pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Midorima Shintarou mengibaskan atribut penggemar; kipas tangan berwajah Furihata Kouki yang tersenyum menawan dengan pose V dua jari dan mengedipkan mata manis.

"Bukan karena aku mau, _nanodayo_. Ini memang _lucky item_ -ku hari ini."

Akashi tak menanggapi lagi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dalam kegelapan, sedikit terkesima ketika seluruh _lighting_ Tokyo Dome dipadamkan, _lightstick_ tujuh warna melibas kegelapan. Seperti _Kiseki no Sedai_.

 _Sound-system_ menggelegarkan _intro members_ Dunk, menyebutkan nama anggota satu per satu, jeritan penggemar membuat telinga sang emperor disfungsi.

Apalagi di deretan VVIP ini, tim Seirin berteriak brutal _fanboying_ maksimal ketika nama sang vokalis utama disebut, ditimpali gemuruh rusuh suara-suara lain yang mengelu-elukannya.

Laser dan lampu sorot beragam warna berdansa seseantero Tokyo Dome, suara dramatis kian menggelegar. Musik mulai berputar. Cahaya menyerbu bagai air bah menghujani panggung, jeritan-jeritan nyaris memutuskan pita suara.

Cahaya menjadi menerangi sosok dewi-dewi cantik di sentral panggung dalam posisi duduk yang berurut seperti segitiga pascal.

Akashi silau melihat seorang gadis duduk di puncak piramida itu terang-benderang, semata bukan efek cahaya.

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata tahu ada yang salah dengan _high-heels_ yang dikenakannya. Tak nyaman dipakai. Licin. Atau itu dampak demam panggung saja yang selalu dialaminya.

Ia berhasil menarikan koreografi sesuai instruksi. Bagaimanapun, dirinya adalah _performer_. _Show must go on._ Sepatu salah ukuran atau sekedar tak nyaman jangan jadikan masalah. Yang penting sepatu ini cocok melekat di kakinya dan mempercantik—begitulah kata penata busananya.

Fabrik satin sebenarnya tak nyaman bergesekan dengan pori-pori kulitnya. Belum lagi rok span putih bertabur glitter emas yang dikenakannya tak mempermudah gerakan tari bertempo cepat nan ritmis yang harus dilakukannya.

Di bagian _chorus_ para anggota berpencar untuk menyapa para penggemar, _reff_ akhir. _Dance_ sambil berjalan.

Furihata tersenyum cerah-ceria—sempurna menutupi kegelisahannya karena sepatu sialannya. Ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi, hatinya buncah bahagia karena para penggemarnya heboh dan ramai mengapresiasi serta turut bernyanyi bersamanya. Ia akan tampil maksimal sepenuh hati, demi para penggemarnya yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai ia yang sekarang.

Para penggemarnya yang menyebabkannya bisa menghargai diri sendiri, dan belajar melupakan; seterkenal apapun dirinya belum tentu orang yang ia harapkan akan menotis dirinya.

Furihata melihat tim Seirin di deretan bangku VVIP—di tengah dan posisi tribun lebih rendah dari panggung, matanya seketika berkaca-kaca, ia tetap menari dan menyanyikan baitnya.

 _"I'm falling for you—"_

Sepatu licin. Sang idola tergelincir. Jatuh bebas.

Members DUNK lain tidak ada yang sadar karena mereka tetap fokus pada pertunjukan.

Semua penggemar yang melihat perisitiwa menyeramkan itu meraung ngeri.

Seseorang kilat bangkit berdiri—sedari tadi sudah menyadari ada keanehan yang terjadi pada gadis ini, sigap menangkap sang idola dalam pelukan.

Suara serak, bergetar, sang vokalis utama di gelegar speaker.

 _"—ur love."_

Sekali lagi jatuh—dan telah terlalu dalam.

.

#~**~#

.

Kejadian begitunya terlalu cepat.

Orang-orang berteriak di sekitar sementara Akashi menurunkan sang gadis idola—tangan tersimpan di pinggang ramping dengan manner seorang _gentleman_.

Sang vokalis utama itu berkaca-kaca matanya—kedua tangan meremas kaus berkerah warna merah darah yang dikenakan Akashi.

Teriakan memekakan telinga "APA KOU- _CHAN_ BAIK BAIK-SAJA?!" sampai "AKASHI _LUCKY BASTARD_ " berdesing di sekitar mereka.

Akashi yakin gadis ini akan menangis lagi dari lapisan bening yang menyelimuti mata coklatnya dan gigi mencabik bibir. Tapi tidak, ia memejamkan, menarik napas dalam, dan—

"FURIHATA!"

Serentak kepala para pemuda di deretan terdepan bangku VVIP itu menoleh.

Furihata menoleh, lega luar biasa. "Nijimura- _san_!"

"APA KAU BAIK—" Nijimura berlarian keluar backstage, turun ke arah tribun VVIP yang terletak ekslusif di tengah panggung, pandangan menjelma penyelidikan, "tch, kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"KAMI YANG HARUSNYA TANYA BEGITU!" damprat para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ syok.

"Aku manajer DUNK." Nijimura menarik tangan kiri Furihata yang semula mencengkeram baju seseorang yang dikiranya lebih suka bercumbu dengan dokumen ketimbang melihat gadis-gadis cantik lenggak-lenggok.

"Kau menyelamatkannya, Akashi. Nanti saja terima kasihnya, Furihata, ayo cepat naik panggung!"

Akashi melihat gadis itu ditarik Nijimura, sesaat menoleh padanya (lagi-lagi sorot ketakutan itu) sebelum meluruskan pandangan, naik panggung dengan bantuan Nijimura.

Para penggemarnya bersorak menggila melihat sosok gadis itu—khawatir tak kira-kira.

"Kau sirik, ya, Aominecchi? Kau pasti berpikir, _"coba aku yang dijatuhi gadis cantik"_ -ssu."

Aomine mendengus arogan."Sok tahu. Kalau yang jatuh yang dadanya besar dan menghadapku, pasti kutangkap. Bagian _**itu**_ -nya kutangkap."

"Dasar mesum, AOMINE!" Midorima menjepretkan kipas _lucky-item_ -nya untuk memukul bahu si pemuda dim.

"Lakukan itu pada Alex atau Furi, kucincang kau!" sentak Kagami galak.

"Mine- _chin_ terlalu besar untuk dicincang." Murasakibara menaruh _lightstick_ -nya untuk melahap utuh _maiubo_ -nya.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti bertingkah kekanak-kanakan!" Kuroko menghentikan pertikaian Aomine, Kagami, Midorima dan Kise. "Kita harus mendukung Furihata- _san_. Ini pasti amat berat baginya."

Akashi tak mengacuhkan kericuhan (dan anarki) di sekitarnya. Matanya lurus ke panggung. Ditemukannya Furihata naik lagi ke panggung dan tampak gugup, meski sekujur tubuh bergetar tak karuan, ia berhasil menguasai diri dan berjalan menyusuri panggung yang berbentuk seperti kepala kelinci dengan lingkaran di tengah khusus bundaran khusus tribun VVIP.

Members DUNK baru sadar rekan mereka hilang saat di lagu kedua, bagian Furihata tak dinyanyikan dan teman mereka itu tak ada dalam formasi tari.

Furihata terengah, ia membalikkan badan, membungkuk dalam-dalam ke deretan tribun penonton. Seluruh panca indera lumpuh, jantungnya berdebar menyaingi teriakan haru penonton.

Akashi tahu _ojigi_ itu dimaksudkan untuknya. Dan bibirnya tipis tertarik ke atas. Keliru asumsi, gadis ini tidak menangis. Sejak kapan dia jadi begitu tegar?

Furihata berlari ke panggung tempat teman-temannya berada dan tak sengaja menabrak Momoi yang berada di belakang.

Penonton menjerit histeris lagi karena dua gadis idola mereka jatuh tersusruk.

Momoi tidak marah, dilihatnya Furihata sekuat tenaga berjuang menahan tangis dan menggerung minta maaf, dirangkulnya temannya itu dan mengelus lembut untaian coklat halus bermodel _curly-wave_ tersebut. Diraihnya Furihata untuk bangun, melanjutkan penampilan dengan melodi dan tari yang mereka persembahkan untuk semua hadiri dalam Tokyo Dome.

Lagu ketiga, lagu keempat, lagu kelima. Krisis terlewati.

Usai lagu ketujuh didendangkan, ada jeda untuk perkenalan dan sapa penggemar.

Furihata dapat bagian paling akhir. Baru gadis itu membenarkan _earphone_ , gegap-gempita penonton seakan hendak meledakkan Tokyo Dome, sang idola meringis.

"... _Minasan_." Suaranya dijalar getar pelan, digemakan di speaker.

"KOU- _CHAAAAAN_!"

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Furihata tegar, membungkukkan diri dalam-dalam. "Aku ti-tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih untuk perhatian untukku."

 _Fans_ terisak miris melihat bulir bening kembar menjumpai panggung dan punggung mungil itu bergetar hebat.

Alex mendesah, senyum terbit di wajahnya. Ia membelai punggung gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Furihata mendongak, wajah basah dikucuri airmata.

Alex menggeleng dan mengusap buliran air dari matanya, berbisik lembut bahwa nanti _star-glitter_ yang menghiasi tepian mata dan _make-up_ -nya akan luntur.

Acchan memeluk Furihata dari belakang, sementara Micchan tersenyum manis pada gadis itu yang berupaya menghentikan airmata.

 _"YOSH, MINNA!_ " Riko merangkul Furihata untuk berdiri tegap. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang, ya! Siapa mau lihat _treadmark_ andalan Kou _-chan_?!"

"GYAAAAA!"

Furihata tercenung bingung. Menggeleng keras. "Tunggu, Riko- _chan_! A-aku ti-tidak bisa apa-apa—"

"Hah, kau ini." Riko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, nyengir jahil—tanduk dan ekor iblis imajiner terkibas di tubuhnya. "Aku gemas padamu, tahu. Kalau begitu, aku akan memaksamu menuruti semuanya untuk memberikan _fanservice. Nee, Minna_?"

 _"NEEEEEEEEE!"_

"Siapa setuju mengabadikan pose imut V _sign_ Furihata- _chaaaan_?!" seru Momoi meramaikan.

Semua members DUNK kecuali sang personil yang dibuli habis-habisan mengangkat tangan ke telinga, berpura-pura mendengarkan histeria penonton.

"SETUJUUUUUU!"

Furihata memucat, geleng-geleng kepala kilat. Rambutnya terkibas. _"O-o-chi-ochicuke, Mi-Minna!"_

Fanboys fanatik instan mimisan, dan pingsan.

Gelombang jeritan antusias nan gemas mengapresiasi usaha members DUNK yang membuahkan _"fanservice"_ bagi mereka.

 _"Detta, ochicuke no kotto."_ Micchan terkikik geli.

"Nyanyi bersama dengan kami, ya, _Minnaaaa_!" Alex menyudahi keusilan anggotanya membuli-sayang Furihata.

Di lagu yang ceria _up-beat_ ini, mereka tidak perlu menari. Hanya melambai dan menyapa _fans_ mereka.

Momoi bersama Furihata di pinggir panggung dekat tribun penonton. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu melonjak-lonjak girang, buncah haru, karena melihat semua teman-temannya benar-benar menepati janji untuk datang ke konser mereka.

Furihata ingin lari—ia tak berani berdiri di depan para pemuda dengan rambut warna-warni pelangi, ia takut walau hatinya menjerit sehisteris penggemarnya; memastikan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu datang ke konsernya—konser mereka. Melihat penampilannya.

Apa pemuda itu sadar rambutnya tidak lagi acak-acakan seperti dulu?

Bagaimana kesan tentang dirinya tanpa seragam lusuh sekolah atau kostum _cheerlader_?

Apa ia terlihat memalukan karena lagi-lagi jatuh pada pemuda itu?

Apa ekspresinya saat ini? Masih datar nan mengintimidasi?

Apa pemuda itu akhirnya menotis dirinya?

Apa dia menyadari perubahan signifikannya setelah sekian lama?

"FURIIII! FURIIIII!"

Furihata menurunkan pandangan, terganjal napas di pangkal tenggorokan karena ternyata pemuda yang diharapkannya itu tengah menyematkan atensi padanya.

Apa Akashi Seijuurou ingat padanya? (Bukan tentang semua insiden jatuh memalukan)

Tidak mungkin.

Gadis itu baru mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua sahabatnya. Roman wajahnya mencerah, ia melompat dan melambai riang pada semua teman-teman tim Seirin-nya tersayang.

Furihata tidak sadar seseorang di tribun VVIP itu menginginkan ia tersenyum sehangat itu hanya untuknya.

.

#~**~#

.

Akashi menekan _lightstick_ menyala. Mati. Hidup. Padam. Nyala. Monoton.

Ia hanya memerhatikan betapa gadis itu adalah pekerja keras kendati tak semenonjol gadis lainnya.

Kecepatan ganti kostum sangat mengagumkan.

Dia mengenakan baju gaun seperti penari salsa. Lalu kostum bergemerlap serupa alien yang elektris menyala dalam kegelapan. Kostum gelap seksi ketat di seluruh tubuh. Kostum anak sekolahan dengan rok pendek menampilkan paha jenjang mengesankan imut. Pakaian seksi _gothic punk_ (cantik, dan wajahnya inosen—sayangnya) mengekspos garis punggung, pinggang, dan liuk otot perut kurus—mulus dan _fanboys_ ganas mengabadikan dalam foto.

Akashi menarik napas, sedikit dalam. Dia tidak terlihat inosen. Ternyata dia punya ekspresi seperti itu. Dan, astaga, dia melirik padanya.

"DIA MELIRIKKU, KUROKOCCHI!"

"Soalnya gerakan _dance_ memang kebetulan menoleh ke arah sini, Kise- _kun_. Jangan besar kepala."

"Hee ... cewek itu tidak semurni kelihatannya, ternyata."

"Mine- _chin_ suka dia?"

"Aomine plinplan, _nanodayo_."

Akashi menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, tangan merambat ke saku _jeans_. Mencengkeram benda di dalamnya. Setelah konser ini, ya, sebentar lagi. Tinggal sejam saja. Akashi akan menghampirinya seusai konser.

.

#~**~#

.

Tiba bagian penampilan solo.

Kini rambut coklat panjang tepat di atas pinggang menutupi garis punggungnya. Gaun berbahan sifon melekati badan ramping, warna _soft-lime_ serasi dengan kulit coklat muda yang terjatuh ringan dan anggun mengikuti pergerakannya.

Gadis itu duduk di depan _white grand piano_. Akashi menegakkan duduk. Dia tidak terlihat, tertutup piano. Musik lembut mengalun. Jari-jarinya yang kini menari di atas tuts piano.

Nadanya salah, satu, dua. Midorima menggerutu sebal karena _off-key_. Tapi suara halusnya, lembut menutupi semua itu.

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, kedengarannya.

Sedih, bahagia, pilu, lebih banyak rindu. Penonton mengapresiasi gadis yang menampilkan performa mempersembahkan gugusan hatinya dalam lantunan melodi dan lirik lagu.

Akashi meresapi ini. Berpretensi itu ditujukan untuknya. Peduli iblis apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan lari.

.

#~**~#

.

 _Encore._

Setelah lagu-lagu melankolis, gelembung-gelembung manis berterbangan—Kagami sedang berteriak dan tak sengaja tertelan, berpleton penggemar histeris minta _Encore_.

Members dunk tampil lagi dengan penampilan _funky_ kasual.

Akashi mengamati gadis itu kini terlihat tomboy (seharusnya, tapi raut polosnya menggagalkan semua itu).

Mengenakan topi hitam dimiringkan ke samping, celana _blue jeans_ ketat dipadu tanktop hitam yang luarannya adalah kaus katun longgar bermotif _print_ ragam tulisan "DUNK". Otot perutnya terlihat. Lebih lagi lekuk tubuhnya sekarang lebih jelas. Rambut terurai. Nyengir ceria—gigi-giginya rapi dan putih.

Sepanjang koser, dia tersenyum—bermacam-macam dan Akashi selalu memerhatikan caranya tersenyum sejak dulu, ekspresif. Airmata—menangis lagi saat menyanyikan lagu _ballad_ untuk penggemar. Tawa dan sapaan ramah, penuh sayang pada penggemar.

Aomine ditertawai Kagami—karena Alex melempar bola yang sudah diciumnya dan Aomine menangkap lalu dilempar lagi tapi Alex tanpa dosa melemparnya balik. Intinya, Aomine ditolak. Kise juga tertawa nista.

Sisanya tidak peduli.

Saatnya bagi-bagi barang kenang-kenangan. Handuk-handuk berbordir DUNK. Bola basket mini dibubuhi ciuman—berbekas lipgloss, beberapa ada yang bernomor.

Furihata meraih bola mini bernomor, bersemangat melempar tapi terjungkal karena tali sepatunya terinjak sendiri, bolanya terlempar ke tribun VVIP.

Seseorang menangkapnya.

"PAPA PAPAYA DAPAT BOLA— _KITAKORE_."

"AKU JUGA MAUUUU! HEI, LEMPAR SINI! Tsk, kenapa _Otou-san_ yang dapat, sih?"

"Akashi juga dapat, _nanodayo_."

"HEEE?!"

" _Minna_ , untuk yang dapat bola ada nomornya, kalian sungguh beruntung—segera naik panggung, ya!" seru Alex antusias.

Akashi menghirup napas—bolanya nomor satu. Ia menaruh _lightstick_ dan bangkit, tak menghiraukan raungan iri teman-temannya, menaiki tangga masuk ke panggung.

Personil DUNK terbelalak. Astaga. Siapa sangka Akashi Seijuurou sudi datang ke konser mereka?

Penonton lambat-laun riuh-rendah, hendak tahu kenapa bola bernomor amat istimewa. Ah, itu _doorprize_ , jelas Alex. Semua yang hadir di konser ini beruntung mendapatkan bola dengan lima nomor.

Lima nomor itu berurut adalah hadiah keberuntungan.

Berturut hadiah dari nomor 5 sampai 4: jabat tangan, boleh minta aksesori yang dikenakan DUNK, dikecup di pipi, dapat pelukan, dan nomor satu; apa saja.

Boleh pilih members yang diinginkan setelah mengemukakan kesan dan kekaguman pada _anggota_ DUNK tersebut.

Tangis berkumandang ketika satu per satu penggemar mengemukakan cintanya untuk idola seraya menerima "hadiah" masing-masing dan dipersilakan turun panggung.

Sumpah-serapah kasar menggonggongi Papa Mbaye Shiki—orang ini dapat ciuman manis di pipi dari Alex. Aomine lagi bersumpah untuk menghabisinya jika bertanding di pertandingan basket, Kagami dan Himuro pun berniat serupa.

Sisa terakhir.

" _Ohisashiburi_ , Akashi- _kun_." Momoi riang menyapa.

Akashi mengangguk, disadarinya Furihata meringkuk takut ke belakang Alex.

Micchan merona merah padam, tersipu menyapa Akashi yang tenang menyapa mereka semua satu per satu—kecuali Furihata.

" _Minna_ , dulu Akashi- _kun_ ini kapten tim basketku, Acchan, Micchan, dan Furi-chan di Teikou _Chuugakou_." Momoi menjelaskan pada publik.

"Aku tidak menyangka Akashi- _kun_ mau datang ke konser kami." Riko tersenyum pada pemuda dengan ekspresi dingin tak tergoyah. "Kami tersanjung."

Akashi tak menanggapi. Jajaran penggemar (lelaki, terutama) sedikit bernapas lega meski jengkel karena orang ini rupawan keterlaluan dan menyebabkan gadis-gadis idola mereka agak salah tingkah.

Akashi tampak distan, tidak terbuai kecantikan mereka.

"Kau pemenangnya—nomor satu, Akashi-k _un._ Kau mau minta apa?" tanya Micchan, merona.

Acchan memutar kedua bola mata. Micchan malu-malu memelintir rambutnya yang lurus terurai.

"Apa saja?" Akashi tenang bertanya.

Alex mengangguk. "Selama permintaanmu tidak bersifat asusila, amoral, atau ofensif. Mulai dengan kesan-pesanmu dulu."

"BOOOOOOO!"

Akashi menghunjam delik sadis pada barisan pemuda iri di tribun VVIP. Ia menenangkan diri dan menatap sedetik lebih lama mike yang disodorkan padanya.

Furihata mengintip takut dari balik bahu ketua DUNK. Berkeringat dingin. Kesannya buruk, selalu sejak dulu. Mudah-mudahan Akashi tidak ingat dia. Tapi tidak mungkin.

Ia ingin menangis. Ia jadi artis bukan karena diberitahu suaranya merdu mengalahkan denting harpa, melainkan ia ingin dimanapun dirinya berada, Akashi akan melihatnya. Ia ingin Akashi mengingatnya. Dan harapan terkonyolnya, ingin Akashi—meski hanya jadi penggemarnya.

Tapi Akashi sibuk dengan urusan keluarganya dan masa depan brilian.

Mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi, hingga saat ini.

Maka Furihata bernyanyi, agar musik dan lagunya sampai pada Akashi. Kendati nihil hasil—Akashi bukan tipe gaul penyuka _girlband_ atau semacamnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau pakai baju apa—"  
Satu langkah.

"—tidak peduli tatanan rambutmu bagaimana—"

Dua langkah.

"—tidak peduli kau cantik dan digilai dunia—"

Tiga langkah.

"—tidak peduli _make-up-_ mu bagaimana atau sepatu apa yang kaukenakan—"

Empat langkah.

"—tidak peduli kau artis, kau hebat sebagai seorang _entertainer_ , atau apapun—"

Lima langkah. Saku dirogoh.

"—tidak peduli kita tidak bicara dan bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain secara pribadi—"

Enam langkah. Sebuah kotak.

"—tidak peduli siapa yang mencintaimu atau yang kau cintai—"

Tangan ditarik. Furihata ditarik maju menghadapi Akashi.

"A-a-ampun, A-Akashi-"

"—aku tahu kau. Aku melihatmu, dan setiap hari mengingatmu."

Furihata tergugu.

Semua orang mematung kaku.

Sunyi anomali tidak membantu.

"Rasanya menyakitkan jika memikirkan kau tidak melihatku seperti aku melihatmu, tidak mengingatku seperti aku mengingatmu."

Musik latar berhenti dimainkan. Orang-orang di _backstage_ berhamburan keluar, penasaran.

Akashi melepaskan tangan Furihata, membuka kotak beludru yang tersimpan di saku sejak ia menghadiri konser ini. Permata bertahta di atas cincin emas putih.

Furihata tak merasakan topinya miring, terjatuh. Ia mati rasa. Matanya termagnet pada sepasang mata merah yang membara, memandangnya intens menggetarkan debar jantung.

"Aku mencintaimu. Furihata Kouki, menikah denganku."

Furihata menatap lekat seseorang yang menjadikan dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Akashi tersenyum lembut padanya. Mata dan paras panas—airmata meleleh, ia tidak tahu mana yang nyata, Furihata limbung jatuh.

Sedetik sebelum semua kegelepan merampas kesadaran, Furihata mengingat pertemuan mereka. Akashi menolongnya—menangkapnya yang lompat dari pagar, lalu saat ia jatuh dari puncak piramida ketika berlatih _cheers_ di lapangan basket, dan terakhir tadi saat ia terpeleset di panggung.

Furihata jatuh lebih daripada itu.

Dan Akashi selalu ada menangkapnya, memeluk Furihata erat.

(Karena yang jatuh sejak pertama adalah keduanya, sejak awal, lama mencinta)

.

#~**~#

.

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian termemorial dalam sejarah belantika dunia hiburan Jepang tersebut.

Setelah itu, Micchan sempat patah hati. Tapi teman-teman mendampingi, dan Akashi (lebih sadis lagi) menegaskan hanya satu orang yang ingin dimilikinya, sejak dulu, sekarang, sampai nanti.

Furihata tidak enak hati, tapi Micchan berusaha tabah menerima kenyataab dan memperbaiki diri.

Pers jelas meliput acara itu. Netizen geger. _World trending topic_ sebulan. Dari lamaran dadakan, Furihata pingsan, dan semua berbondong-bondong menyelidiki identitas Akashi Seijuurou. Pokoknya dia harus dikupas tuntas, dosanya harus dibeberkan dari bayi sampai saat ini.

Alih-alih dapat bahan mencaci-maki Akashi, semua pahit teguk ludah.

Nama Akashi Seijuurou ternyata telah lebih dulu harum bergelimang di kancah prestasi olimpiade baik akademis maupun non-akademis sejak sekolah dasar sampai lulus universitas bertaraf internasional. Pewaris sah dan tunggal Akashi Seijuurou, pemilik korporasi penguasa saham-saham ekonomi industrial di Jepang.

 _Haters gonna hate_. Tetap saja ada meneror dan membenci.

Akashi tidak peduli. Toh Furihata pun mencintainya.

Furihata menangguhkan jawaban lamaran Akashi. Ia menolak dinikahi tanpa mereka berkenalan satu sama lain. Dengan sisa kekuatan untuk tak terlalu salah tingkah dan mati gaya depan Akashi (habis napas terpesona), ia mau Akashi bertanggung-jawab atas perbuatannya sampai sikon mereda (terutama pada Nijimura- _san_ yang stress karena harus menghadapi cercaan publik). 

Sampai semua mereda, Furihata ingin mereka ... lebih dekat. Akashi mengecup keningnya, halus berbisik ia juga menginginkannya.

Members DUNK jadi rutin mendepak Furihata keluar ruangan untuk berduaan saja dengan Akashi, tapi masih menguntili di celah pintu yang terbuka.

Setahun setelah semua histeria-mania, entah dari mana juntrungannya justru lahirlah _shippers_ mereka; AkaFuri _shippers_. Pendukung setia berani mati garis keras gardu terdepan pembela hubungan mereka.

Mereka ini tergolong aneh, setiap melihat interaksi AkaFuri sedikit saja sudah bergelimpang terpesona dan gemas bukan kepalang. Bahkan mereka siap-saga berdemonstrasi di depan mansion Akashi, takutnya ayah /coret/sangar/coret/ Akashi tidak merestui putranya menikah dengan sang idola.

Tapi toh ternyata ayahnya Akashi tidak peduli, asalkan garis keturunan tidak berakhir di nama "Akashi Seijuurou" serta ada yang bertanggung-jawab mengelola perusahaaan.

Setahun setelah itu, padahal yang menikah AkaFuri, yang menangis bahagia dan berpesta pora justru _shippers_. Resmi berganti nama jadi SeiKou karena Furihata sudah ganti marga.

Di kediaman mereka. Minimalis, tetap bernuansa mewah di sana-sini, hunian yang nyaman dan manis.

Furihata tidak lagi berkarir dalam _idol-group_ , ia memilih jadi penyanyi solo yang sesekali tampil dan guru vokal. Akashi tidak mengizinkannya jada aktris apalagi model.

Sementara Akashi tetap seperti sedia kala, jika tidak, lebih sibuk lagi dan jarang pulang.

Furihata sering kesepian, dan ia merindukan sumainya. Dan yang membuatnya tetap setia menanti di rumah adalah karena mengerti Akashi juga merindukannya.

Jadi ketika pagi ini Kouki membuka mata dan hirupan napas pertama adalah wangi seperti dalam pesawat dan maskulinitas suaminya, lengan protektif memeluknya erat, ia tersenyum lega.

Menyelinap susah-payah dari pelukan Seijuurou, mengecup sayang pipinya, membelai sekilas rambut merah yang terurai berantakan di bantal.

Suaminya tetap pulas—tidak nakal memeluknya atau berpura-pura tidur seperti biasa, Kouki paham Seijuurou pasti keterlaluan lelah.

Maka ia bersejingkat, menyelimuti Akashi, dan keluar untuk mandi pagi serta membuatkan sarapan.

Sampai Kouki selesai melakukan semua itu, ia mengintip ke kamar mereka. Masih tidur nyenyak. Sudah jam sepuluh.

Apa Seijuurou tidak kerja?

Kouki masuk lagi ke kamar, naik ke tempat tidur, menepuk-nepuk pelan bantal di dekat wajah suaminya.

"Sei."

Tepukan lagi. Kelopak mata bergerak.

"Hei, Sei." Bisikan lembut. "Seijuurou."

Bukan salah Seijuurou dia tidak ingin bangun. Istrinya punya suara jauh lebih merdu dari malaikat (ini tidak seperti ia tahu suara malaikat seperti apa).

Suara yang merayunya untuk makin pulas.

"Seijuurou ... bangun." Bujukan halus.

Dunia mana bisa memaksanya harus bangun?

"Hmm?"

Kouki tersenyum, terkikik geli karena Seijuurou bahkan tetap tidak bergerak.

"Kau tidak kerja hari ini?"

"...hmm." Lenguhan.

"Ayo bangun."

Seijuurou membuka mata, letih. Kouki tidak perlu dinakali, terlebih dulu memeluk suaminya.

"Mau libur?"

"Tidak."

Mendesah lumrah. Kouki kenal karakter absolutnya ini, absolut mengerjakan tugas sampai tuntas.

"Kouki."

Kecupan manis di bibir. Senyuman, walau lelah.

 _"Ohayou."_ _  
_  
" _Ohayou_ , Sei."

Kouki tersenyum, manis tak terperi bagi Seijuurou.

"Malam ini akan usahakan pulang cepat."

"Kutunggu!"

Seijuurou menikmati pagi dengan istrinya yang tersenyum cerah-ceria, bersenandung lembut, cahaya di balik tirai yang tersibak menyinari sosoknya.

"Jangan kemana-mana dan tunggu aku, Kouki."

.

#~**~#

.

"Seiiii."

"Aku lelah."

"Temani aku nontoooon."

"Malam ini, aku tidak cepat pulang untuk menontoni makhluk kuning idiot."

"Minions tidak idiot! Mereka lucu dan imut dan—"

"—aku mau tidur. Bermimpilah malah ini dengan minions kecintaanmu itu."

"Seiii!"

Seijuurou memblokir indera pendengarannya dengan guling. Suara rengek itu berefek mengerikan bersanding dengan jeritan hiperbolis _Minions_ yang melengking-lengking hiperbolis.

Tarikan di lengan, beban tubuh menimpa Seijuurou, Kouki memeluknya gemas.

"Seiii."

Tiupan di tengkuknya. Akashi menggertakkan gigi.

"Sei ... kau marah padaku, ya?"

Jeda. Minions menyanyi galau, mengerikannya: tidak sumbang.

Menghela napas panjang, Seijuurou menyingkirkan guling. Ia tidak tahan mendengar suara sedih istrinya, akhirnya ia mengubah posisi, menyamankan kepala di pangkuan istrinya sambil memeluk guling. Ciuman manis mampir di bibir merah muda yang lembut di bibir dingin Seijuurou.

Kouki tersenyum malu—tersipu dan balas mencium pipi suaminya.

Dan sepanjang film ditayangkan, ia tertawa memeriahi rumah mereka dengan suaranya yang lembut berceloteh.

Seijuurou tak menanggapi, ia fokus menontoni ekspresifnya Kouki. Tangannya terangkat memilin rambut panjang istrinya, meresapi wangi yang tidak pernah berubah—sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Kouki."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah. Aku masih mau menonton"

"..."

"..."

Pandangan mata.

Kouki menyerah. Ia membiarkan Seijuurou memeluk pinggangnya, tangannya terangkat membelai untaian rambut merah suaminya yang tersenyum mengulas roman kemenangan. 

Kali ini rumah tersebut hening menghayati suara bening yang melantun melodi pengantar tidur ke mimpi-mimpi terindah.

" _Ada suatu hutan yang sunyi senyap_

 _Sebuah bintang menyala terang_

 _Bertanya-tanya akan arti cinta_

 _Angin berhembus di malam_

 _Anak burung anak kambing_

 _Di dalam dekapan sang ibu_

 _Bermain-main dalam mimpi_

 _Taman beraroma bunga-bunga bermekaran_

 _Kemudian di hari itu_

 _Mekar senyuman manismu_

 _Selamat tidur, selamat tidur_

 _Duhai engkau …_

 _Kekasih Kucinta."_

.

.

.

 _(Suatu hari nanti, akan ada suara kanak-kanak yang berceloteh riang menyempurnakan kebahagiaan keluarga mereka)_

 **.**

 _ **Owari**_

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Lagu solo yang Furihata nyanyikan itu Almost by Tamia. Rekomendasi saya adalah cover versi IU. Soalnya suara Tamia itu ehem nge-bass, dan gak kebayang Furi-chan yang manis outside-inside beruasa demikian. *dipites***

 **Lagu yang Furi-chan jadiin ninabobo untuk Akashi (meleleh saya, enak bener Akashi. Ukh), itu adalah lagu Etoile (Star) by Minako Honda/Ami Koshimizu dari anime Ashita no Nadja. Tapi ini versi Indonesia-nya.**

 **.**

 _ **And see you latte~**_

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

 **.**

 _ **Sweet smile,**_

 **Light of Leviathan**


End file.
